


Who are you (8)

by yishangtanhuan



Category: qin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishangtanhuan/pseuds/yishangtanhuan





	Who are you (8)

情之所至，生之所达。

【5月3日】1:00

白凤定定地望着墨鸦，脸上的表情难以捉摸，似乎无法理解墨鸦的话语。

墨鸦提起的心原本飘飘欲仙，此刻却重重坠下，满心期待都如同树上掉下的椰子般摔得粉碎。

早在人造人产业化之初，正服和企业就联手制定了相关的郑策，限制人造人情感和思维方面的技术投入。尽管人造人的机型和功用日渐完善，对于情感的理解表达方面却始终差强人意。除非事先导入编好的程序，否则大部分人造人只能拙劣地模仿和反馈人类的感情，更别提像人类一样表达细微的情绪。

看着白凤困惑的神情，墨鸦难掩内心的失望——虽然白凤相处起来和常人无异，可表白这件事情对人造人而言的确算是超纲，也难怪他无法给出回应。

墨鸦失望地伸出手，描摹着白凤美好的眉眼。心里的遗憾和怜惜纠缠，让他忍不住再次吻上白凤柔软的唇瓣。白凤眨了眨眼睛，乖顺地张开嘴唇任由墨鸦索取。墨鸦心里稍稍释然，捧着白凤的脸吻得虔诚，好半天才恋恋不舍地松开。

“白凤……其实……”

墨鸦内心温软如蜜，正打算搂着白凤再做一番长篇大论的表白，却被探身过来的白凤打断。白凤似是对刚刚墨鸦温柔的亲吻意犹未尽，伸手捧住墨鸦的脸颊，以一种从未有过的方式吻住了墨鸦。

墨鸦微微睁大眼睛，感觉那条柔软的小舌灵活地探入自己口中。白凤的亲吻生涩却热情，仿佛久旱逢霖，又仿佛枯木逢春，轻柔地吮吸着墨鸦的唇舌，似乎想从中汲取更多的热量与甜蜜。

墨鸦如同第一次被白凤亲吻，呆若木鸡了片刻才反应过来，反客为主地将白凤拥入身下。

这次两人拥吻得格外投入，分开时墨鸦都有些气喘不定。白凤清冷的面容沾染上情欲的红晕，眼里也是波光潋滟，躺在墨鸦身下美成了人间绝色。墨鸦觉得自己如同置身梦中——只有梦中的白凤才会如此真实，如此主动，如此……像个人类。他看着白凤水润的嘴唇，神使鬼差地伸出舌尖，企图舔去白凤唇角沾染的银丝，却被白凤环住了脖颈。

“墨鸦，给我授权。”白凤的声音轻得宛若耳语，却带出几分撒娇的味道，冰冷的手指与墨鸦十指相握。墨鸦咽了咽口水，无力也无心拒绝。他在黑暗中寻找着白凤低垂的眼睛，看到那双清冷的眸子此刻却雾气迷蒙，那是懵懂的情欲。

墨鸦再次心生强烈的负疚感。

“那个……可以不开游戏模式吗？”墨鸦小声问，觉得那些模式都过于下流，几乎玷污了白凤的纯洁和美好，“你就像现在这样……可以吗？”

“可以倒是可以……”白凤微愣片刻，脸上却飞起一片红晕，“可是不开的话……我……我不知道该怎么做……”

卧槽！这也太……太可爱了！

墨鸦心底鼻血横流成洪水，身下兴奋如决堤，恨不得马上将眼前这懵懂可爱的小东西生吞活剥、拆吃入腹。

他也正是这么做的。

等墨鸦回过神的时候，自己已经把白凤压在身下，在白凤闪躲不及的脸颊上又亲又啃，手也试探着伸进了T恤的下摆。白凤脸上的红晕逐渐蔓延，侧过头将脸埋在枕头里，白皙修长的双腿无措地交叠着，却没有半分拒绝的意思，甚至在墨鸦撩起他衣衫的时候配合地抬起手臂。

墨鸦得了白凤的默许，更加肆无忌惮。他迫不及待地脱去白凤的衣裤，终于满足第一次见到白凤时上手摸两把的梦想。白凤身上处处雪白柔嫩，身材消瘦匀称，比例也是一等一的好，整个人像是用大理石雕出来般精雕细琢——不愧是人类现有技术造出来的最完美的躯体，手感好到没话说，和真人没有半点差别，只是更完美。

墨鸦屏住呼吸，轻轻抚过白凤的身体，动作轻柔像是对待珍贵的珠宝。白凤身上有种清纯的味道，让墨鸦心思恍惚，手上的揉捏逐渐失了轻重，脸也忍不住贴上白凤的身体，然后是嘴唇，最后是舌头。他含住白凤胸前淡粉柔嫩的凸起细细研磨，感觉到白凤轻微的颤抖和忍耐的喘息，忍不住伸手覆上了白凤的下身抚弄揉捏。

没多久，墨鸦便察觉到白凤微不可闻的颤抖和喘息，手里的物事也渐渐硬挺。

“这也太真实了吧……唔？”还没等墨鸦从感叹中回过神来，一股白灼突然随着白凤剧烈的颤抖喷涌而出，溅了他一手斑驳。白凤忍不住呻吟出声，身子瘫软下去，一双水气弥漫的大眼睛茫然地半睁着，似乎还没明白发生了什么。

“这……？”墨鸦也愣了，手上的粘腻感觉和自己平时自嗨的产物别无差别。

【逆流沙】上有不少专业的指南帖子，教用户如何把人造人改造得更加适合情事。比如通过程序代码提高人造人的敏感度，改造人造人的关节让他们的身体更加柔软，或是提前让人造人服用合成药剂以模仿真人的体液。

可墨鸦实在没有想到，最新款的高级人造人居然已经真实到这种程度！

如果不是看见白凤后腰上闪烁着金属光泽的充电插口，他几乎以为自己抱着的是个真实的男孩。

“对不起……”白凤看到墨鸦眉头紧锁，以为他为此感到不满，连忙挣扎着坐起身来，企图帮墨鸦擦拭手上的粘稠，“我……我不知道会这样……”

“没关系……”墨鸦觉察白凤的羞怯，连忙抱住白凤露出一脸坏笑，“刚刚我是不是让你觉得很舒服，嗯？”

“我……”白凤面红耳赤，窘迫得说不出话来。刚刚他明明还对墨鸦投怀送抱，此时却手足无措得像个懵懂少年，不知道该如何回应墨鸦的调戏，看起来分外可爱。

墨鸦轻笑出声，拥住白凤抱在怀里，轻轻啃咬白凤送到自己唇边的乳首，直到那里红肿挺立才一路向下，继续埋头在白凤青涩的腿间亲吻。白凤的喘息和呻吟越发甜腻，不觉抱紧了墨鸦的脖颈，膝盖也难耐地磨蹭着墨鸦的腰身。

墨鸦被撩拨得越发硬挺，想到白凤能对情事有所反馈更是难以忍耐，手上借着东西便向他身后探去。

自从对白凤起了别样心思，墨鸦没少研究这方面的知识，脑海里也反复幻想操练过无数遍。虽是第一次上手，却轻车熟路、无师自通。

【逆流沙】上的帖子都说人造人的身体构造特别且弹性十足，可以轻易满足用户这方面的需求。可真的探指进去，墨鸦却发觉那处窄小闭塞，几乎举步维艰。看着白凤在自己怀里瑟缩不已又皱眉忍耐的样子，墨鸦不忍太过仓促，手下仔细拓张好久才才敢把自己小心送入，可依然十分勉强。

“呜……”

白凤弓起身体泫然欲泣，又尽数憋回了嘴里。墨鸦则被袭来的快感击昏了头脑，含糊不清地沉吟出声。等窒息般的快感过去后，墨鸦才察觉白凤的身体虽然炙热柔软，但却如处子般紧致滞涩，连动一动都困难。

白凤的脸疼得煞白，身体紧绷，墨鸦也被夹得不好受，额角逐渐渗出冷汗。他环住白凤的纤腰翘臀用力揉搓，安慰般地吸吮着白凤的嘴唇，引导白凤慢慢放松。白凤咬着牙努力廓张自己的身体，终于让墨鸦全部进入，顶到深不可测的一点。

“啊……！”

“唔……”

这一下突如其来，惊得白凤扬起脖颈惊叫出声，墨鸦则发出沉闷而惬意的叹息，死死搂住白凤颤抖的身体。巨大的快感如潮水般袭来，瞬间倾覆所有感官，爽得墨鸦头皮发麻，一阵阵热流涌向身下，几乎无法自持。

他俯身让白凤躺在身下，随即挺身抽送，一下下用力顶得白凤惊叫出声。

“啊啊啊……墨鸦，别……呜嗯……”

墨鸦的欲望憋了太久，听见白凤带着情欲的娇喘和压抑的呻吟几乎丧失理智，掰开白凤的两腿便开始狠命抽送，在白凤的体内毫无章法地横冲直撞，身体碰撞的声音几乎盖过了滔天大雨。白凤如一叶小舟被墨鸦拖入欲望的湍流，一开始还咬着手指拼命忍耐，可后面却架不住墨鸦越发大力的冲击和近乎疯狂的抽动，泄出断断续续的呻吟，最后连喘息都带出了欢愉的调子，身体也开始迎合墨鸦的律动，直至酣畅淋漓。

墨鸦伏在白凤的身上，仿佛刚刚狼吞虎咽了一顿饕餮大餐，只觉得大脑一片空白，惬意得浑身发软。白凤在他身下微微发抖，汗湿的额发粘在脸上，双眼迷离湿润，看起来无比惹人爱怜，让墨鸦的胯下几乎立刻硬挺起来。

无边的雨幕连绵，仿佛将这一处小小天地与世隔绝。

墨鸦俯下身吻住白凤的嘴唇，俩人很快又再次缠作一团。


End file.
